Nyotalia
by MissAnnaFey
Summary: An accident occurs and changes every nation's life: they're all gender-bended! When England finds out the cure, will everyone question whether or not it's worth it to change back? Rated T for language and... vital region groping. Now ReEdited.
1. Breaking the Glass

**AO: Hello! Welcome to this story by a sad-hearted amateur writer. I think this is going to turn out to be a good-hearted medium-ish story, so I'll have it all up within about a month or two. Summer's coming (OH HELL YES). And do I seriously need a disclaimer? I mean, this is , so it's pretty obvious I don't own the series. Emphasis on FANfiction. So, this story will be going WITHOUT a disclaimer XP **

It all started with the stereotypical Hetalian-fanfiction starter. England was cooking up some pot, no sorry, dark magic in his basement and messed up the entire world. Literally.

Heavy pounds (not the currency, mind you) were thrown on the door. "Hey! England, open up! What's going on!" America shouted from outside. Bright lights had been flashed from the room and crawling out of the cracks of the door and walls, alarming him.

"Sod off!" England screamed back loudly, right when the cauldron in front of him started to vibrate. Green light shined from it, practically blinding England. "Oh, bloody hell…" The green faded to white, and everything went black, for all of the nations of the world. England fell onto his side.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a killer headache. He had landed on a bit of glass, which had cut up his side during his unconscious state. Blood streaked everywhere, and he moaned slightly. He knew that it was supposed to hurt, but it felt more numb than anything else.<p>

"E-England? Are you okay?" America muttered from outside the door, once he had gained enough strength to speak. "Everything feels… different…"

"Different, huh?" England replied quietly. Now that he thought about it, yes. Everything felt different. He felt lighter, he felt like he was being weighed down his chest, and his hearing has wrong too. He had heard America's voice as higher just now, and his too. His pulse immediately rised, his eyes grew bigger.

Gasping, he picked up some of the broken glass that was shattered on the ground from under him. He held it up like a mirror, though cutting his fingers, or should I say her? England was now… a girl. "O-oh my god. Oh my God…. OH MY GOD!" T-twin tails? Glasses? Most importantly, she mumbled, "They're gone…"

She rushed to her feet and opened the door forcefully. America was leaning against the door, so she fell to the cold ground with an _umph!_ England excitedly cried, "America! They're gone!"

"What are…?"

"My huge eyebrows! They're finally gone!"

"What?"

America flipped onto her stomach, grunting at the huge headache she had gained, and looked up to the new girl. Her face brightened and paled at the same time, if possible. "England… you're a chick now?"

"Pssh," England flipped her head to the right snottily, or tsunderely in this case. She could now officially become a true-hearted tsundere. Not became, rather is. "Speak for yourself."

"Huh?" America looked around, her hair following her movement. She reached to her head and exclaimed, "Nantucket's gone! And so is Texas!"

She looked around, her head turning from side to side. Her hair was short, almost exactly like Belgium's. There were also two clips holding it back. England noticed that she too had small hairclips, along with her ponytails. One of the other many differences was that she now wore glasses.

America smiled and made an 'Ah!' type of noise that Japan always made, and crawled over to the corner. She picked up her glasses, smiling. They weren't cracked in the explosion. She slid them on her face, but they immediately skimmed back down her nose. America frowned sadly, as she stared into the glass.

England leaned over slightly. She said very curiously, "So what does it mean? Texas isn't apart of you anymore?"

"No," America sighed, "I think it is. Somehow… I'll just have to keep it close and be sure not to lose it." Then, she looked up inhaling deeply. "Whoa."

"What is it?"

"England?"

"Yes?"

"Omigod…" She felt her chest and screeched out loudly, "I'm huge!"

"That's not something you should say out loud!" England blushed, trying to hide the fact the she had already noticed.

America smirked, stood up, and grabbed England's bust tightly. "Nothing to be ashamed about, honey, you're huge too!"

She squealed; it was a feeling she'd obviously never felt before. "Off! We need a World Conference: NOW!"

* * *

><p>America stood at the tip of the long table, Prussia at the other end. (She -ex-he- wasn't technically a nation anymore, but this still concerned her, for some reason.)<p>

"Now," female-America said, somehow melancholic, "We now have a situation that has left all of us baffled. It apparently didn't hurt any of our countries or economies, but it has affected us personally. I don't know anything besides the fact that this is partly England's fault and that my back has been hurting because of these boobs." She once again grabbed her chest and showed it off, somewhat arrogantly.

"T-thank you for understanding…" Ukraine piped up quietly, even though he was now physically male.

America nodded smiling at him. Several countries face-palmed.

"What are we supposed to do about it~aru?" China slammed her fist on the desk trying to look manly, though it ended up looking adorable. Her hair was put up in buns, and her sleeves were the classic Chinese-style: too long, coming over the hands. She was also seriously tiny, only adding to how cute she was.

"I say that we blame England!" France cried. Her hair had changed color, to a light brown shade. She was obviously enjoying the fact that she was a girl, from the way she was dressed: Large purple puffs of dress.

_Chi-chik._ A familiar sound echoed through the hall. Everyone flipped their heads, only to see a beautiful Switzerland holding a fully-loaded gun aimed at England. "How many times do you want to be shot?" She may be neutral but oh boy… if you're on her bad side, good luck.

"U-um, p-please calm down," an innocent, plain-looking boy held Switzerland's arm, trying to stop her.

"Liechtenstein, don't get involved," she mumbled.

"I-it's not good! Don't start a war!" Tears started to fall from his eyes. When she noticed, she immediately set down the gun and sat down and held him for comfort.

England was still pale. She was already patched up from earlier that day (The numbness on her side eventually evened out to pain.), and was sure that everyone was angry at her. Who wouldn't be?

A masculine sounding cough came from Hungary, gaining attention. After all, she was now one of the few men in the room. "I think that we should just keep it for a little while, until the curse wears off. What's the harm, right? Besides, we don't know the cure."

It sounded suspicious, mostly because it came out of Hungary's mouth, but no other countries had anything else to say and just wanted to go home. So, they ended the meeting at that.


	2. A Glimpse into the Beginning?

**AO: Coming back! Here's chapter number 2, so enjoy it! And I'm still going with no disclaimer! :{D I'm writing this cause I'm just stalling so I don't have to do homework.**

"Yay!" South Korea shouted in joy, rubbing China's chest area. "There's something there now!" She actually didn't really change that much, besides her hair length.

China was red, but couldn't feel the urge to stop him. It felt too… good.

Japan jumped up behind Korea, wearing a common schoolgirls' uniform. Her eyes were bigger and browner than ever, if that's possible. Her hair was cut into a simple bob. "Korea-san, can you please stop that?"

Laughing, she turned around and said, "Oh, are you just jealous? Then, feel the love!" She started to grope Japan, giggling her head off.

"Hey!" Taiwan popped up behind her and felt up Korea's breasts. Taiwan hadn't changed much either. "You have 'em too now, so stop it!" Slight moans came from Korea, and China and Japan sighed, now that they were rescued.

For possibly the first time in her life, Korea turned red, right down to the bone. "Its sexual abuse if you do it!" she complained, but like China, didn't try to stop it.

Then, small sniffle noises came from an adorable Hong Kong, tugging on the back of Taiwan's clothes. He turned around to face the deliciously, delectable girl. She said, "Y-you need to help me… It hurts all over…" She seemed to be tearing up. Her eyes were pointed to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

It took only a moment for him to realize what was happening. The other three girls fell silent, not exactly knowing what was going on but somehow sensing the mood, for the first time in a long time.

"Okay." Taiwan said, in a deep melancholic voice.

* * *

><p>In Northern Italy (the land), Italy and Germany were sitting in the dining room having a discussion over pasta (of course, pasta that was made by Italy).<p>

"Ve~ isn't this pasta delicious, Germany?" The usual Italian face was planted on her, as her hair curl bounced. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Germany sighed. "Shouldn't you at least be a little bit worried about all of this?" She hadn't changed at all, besides the fact that she now had boobs and her hair wasn't slicked up. Germany was a standard German woman now.

"But why? Being a girl is fun!"

"I guess… but our personalities really didn't change much. You're still- erm, obsessed with pasta, and I feel like I just want some good wurst."

"Ve! Good idea! Let's go out to the store! After all, we need to get some new clothes, huh?" She winked at Germany. Italy slurped up the last bit of her pasta. She then stood up and rearranged her skirt. It caught Germany's attention.

"Why are you wearing such a short skirt?" she said, blushing somewhat.

"It's just the 'girl' thing to do, ve?"

"I don't think it works that way…"

* * *

><p>The soft girl known as 'Russia' quickly walked through the streets in a panic. Tiny clouds blew from her mouth, signaling the cold air to "shut the hell up!" Her long silver hair waved around her. She stumbled a bit, from watching where she was going to looking back, like out of a horror film.<p>

You could hear, "Big brother! Um, I mean Big sister! Can't we become one now?" calling through the alleyways. The man responsible for the voice was none other than Belarus, chasing after Russia once again. He was practically the same, despite the long ahoge that now stuck out of his head.

A loud clang sound stopped Belarus in his tracks. An elegant woman with thigh-high boots stepped in front of him, her long white hair waving behind her. She smirked. "Whoa there. As awesome as I am and as much as I love to claim vital regions, you're just stalking her when you're a boy. You could get arrested." A bird started to _sqwak_ unbelievably loudly and annoyingly atop of this girl's head.

"Go away," Belarus scowled. "You have nothing to do with this, Prussia."

"Oh, so you know my name huh?" Prussia smiled. She pulled his head from the back down to her height (which wasn't very hard, considering her high-heels). "That's good; I know yours too, Belarus. Is my awesomeness just blowing you away or what?"

He tried to remain calm, but he could feel himself raging. He devoted his life to Russia, and Russia only! But there was only a 'p' separating the name… Why the hell would someone besides his big brother, er, sister cross his mind? It was just a waste of time! "You're so full of yourself."

"But I'm awesome, and you can't deny the awesomeness."

"Pssh." Belarus flipped his head to the side, dramatically and snottily.

Prussia giggled. "Feisty, are we?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, and pulled him in closer. She said seductively, "Would you like a bit of my awesomeness?"

**AO: That's the end of this short, short chapter. I'm sorry for Hong Kong. She got her period (if you couldn't tell. I didn't make it that obvious.). Poor thing… And about the Prussia and Belarus thing, just go along with it for now. **


	3. The Cure is Revealed?

**AO: Back! :D Thanks for the reviews, even though I didn't get that many, the ones I did get were filled with kind words! Thank you! Not really. I'm just sucking up… Does this story count as yuri or yaoi…? Seriously…**

England pushed up her glasses, and licked her paper cuts. Sweat dripped down her face, her pulse rising. "No..." she muttered quietly. "Why?" She felt tears coming out of her eyes, hoping that the book in her hands was wrong. Inside the stained and faded pages read every ones fate.

"Dammit!" England cried, throwing the book to the ground. This was all her fault, how could she do this to not only herself, but for her fellow nations? M_aybe it's not real, s_he thought, m_aybe it's fake. Maybe that damn frog France snuck in and wrote that. It sounds too much like a fairytale... _She wrapped her arms around her legs so that she was in a little ball. She wept. This wasn't just a spell anymore, this was a curse.

A few knocks crinkled across the door belonging to America. She ripped through the door the moment she had heard her crying. "England, you okay?" England looked up surprised and ran to her, inviting her into a warm hug. "E-England? What's wrong? Being a girl isn't that bad!"

England violently shook her head. "That's not it," she whispered. She gestured to the open book on the ground until America picked it up. Her eyes widened at the page left open, to the point where she thought she might cry too even though she knew she shouldn't. She was the hero, the hero sent to save England right now. America embraced her, running her hand through England's twintails.

"It's okay, I think."

On the torn page, it read:

"_The only way to change back to your original gender is to exchange a kiss with the person you're meant for."_

What are the chances you can find that person right next to you?

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Norway scowled to the bouncing girl next to her. Norway's hair flailed in the air. It was down to her waist. Her hair curl was still there, so was her hair clip.<p>

"Aw, don't be like that Nor-y!" The caffeine-enhanced girl cheered, her bangs bouncing. Her hair was just a couple of inches shorter than Norway's. "Loosen up! You're a girl now, remember?" She cried, lightly punching her in the arm playfully.

"'Nor-y?' I think making you a girl just made you more annoying, Denmark, if that's possible."

Denmark turned and sat into a little ball, starting to tear up. "Do you hate me, Nor-y?"

"No, I don't hate you; I'm just extremely annoyed by you." Norway seemed a little bit like she was blushing almost…? It's completely impossible to tell with that girl.

Denmark practically shined. "Yay!" She bounced up and held Norway into a huge hug. She didn't try to get out, but she didn't try to stop it.

Meanwhile, in the other room…

"S-Sweden?" Finland said anxiously, as Sweden wrapped her arms around her.

"I can. 'Cause your m' husband."

Finland paled. "I'll never live that off will I, no matter what happens, right?"

"Right."

"Um…guys?" Iceland spoke up, looking away from her puffin, unamused. "If you're planning on doing 18+ stuff, can you go into the next room?"

"…Hungary?" An Austrian girl stuck her head around the door. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Her 'Mariazell' flopped in the air.

Hungary looked around and gave a huge smile. "Sure!" He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out her maid's dress. "I don't have anything other than this, but if you don't mind you can wear it!" He evilly looked towards his camera.

Austria smirked in a sunshine-y kind of way, glancing towards the ground. "I'll wear it, since you want me to. Do you need to borrow some of my clothes?"

"No, I still have to ones from when I thought I was a guy…"

"…Oh."

"Hey, Austria?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me when you have your period. I'll help."

"Period?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Canada sat quietly in her room. The television blared from the corner, spitting out the news. Nothing really interesting, just stupid things. She smiled.<p>

"No!" Kumojirou screamed, ripping at her head. Canada had placed a little pink bow on the top on her head.

"Hey," Canada said in a concerned voice sternly. "If I have to be a girl now, so do you."

Kumujirou stared at her sweetly for a little while then said, "Who are you?" in her usual tone.

Canada frowned. "I'm Canada! Can't you remember?"

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

The bear stuck her paw on her chin, and thought hard. She wiped her head to Canada and firmly asked, "I don't know. Who are you again?"

"Ugh. I give up," Canada began to braid her hair into pigtails as the hockey game started. Kumujirou cocked her head to the right, squinting madly. She then gave Canada a huge hug. She was surprised immensely, but just hugged back.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Who are you?"

"…I'm Canada."


	4. Bonus: Gakuen Hetalia Style!

**AO: I couldn't resist. Here's a special bonus chapter thing, that doesn't really affect the plot of the main story line. Fanfic filler? Is it possible? So here's the bonus story, Gakuen Hetalia style. **

Everyone sat in anticipation, staring at the clock. 'Why the hell does it move so slowly?' was filled in the heads of the nations. They just wanted school to get out, what's wrong with that? Why was time so mean? Pens were made into mustaches. Erasers were used to make skyscrapers. Paperclips were formed into Ss. Anything that could keep boredom away. Who cared about a war that happened 700 years ago, especially a war that _they _were in themselves? The teacher got half of the facts wrong. The crinkling and crackling of paper was heard throughout the room, coming from the folded notes flying every time the teacher turned her back. Some of the notes contained:

"I'm so bored!"

"Let's go out for ice cream later, kay?"

"Dear England, wanna do bad things tonight? Love, France 3" (which was replied with, "Hell no. Want your economy to sink for three months?")

"Sorry about last night, I was kinda busy, ya know?"

And so on.

Then the bell ring. The entire room was evacuated 30 seconds, leaving behind Greece, and she was sleeping. Turkey drew on her face, humming a song that sounded suspiciously like the Numa Numa song.

Outside of the hallway, Romano steamed. Her face was bright red, which made Spain laughed even harder.

"Look at you! You're like a tomato!" She exclaimed, poking her face.

"D-don't make fun of me, damn it… you bastard…" Romano was shaking and starting to tear up.

Spain giggled cutely. "I'm not making fun of you! I'm giving you a compliment! After all, you're adorable…" She dipped in and gave her a warm hug, not caring if she was going to be hurt (which was most likely going to happen).

Romano was about to push her away, but something in her told her not to. It was okay now, right? Hugging? Girls do tend to hug a lot… 'This is all that guy in the Norths fault!' she thought. If it wasn't for England she wouldn't even be in this situation. Romano whispered, "Let go… bastard…" into Spain's ear, and began to hug back. She started to bite her ear seductively, resulting in a soft moan from Spain.

At that moment, Poland and Lithuania walked by and crept up behind them.

"Like, totally get a room!" Poland cried, Lithuania face-palming.

Spain and Romano automatically separated. How far do you suppose they would've gotten if they didn't intervene?

Lithuania and Poland walked away.

"That's like, totally inappropriate!"

"Yeah."

"Like, omigosh, get some dignity!"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Liet."

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna?"

Lithuania looked up at her. Nothing about her really even changed, she was still the same old Poland. They both started to blush and hang their heads down. Quietly, she mumbled, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, Taiwan scribbled on a scrap of paper while muttering something completely incomprehensible in a different language. His hunched back was whacked pretty hard by a girly South Korea.<p>

"Whatcha drawing?" she shouted, maybe a bit too loudly.

"None of your business," he replied sighing.

Korea jumped onto the seat and wrapped her arms around Taiwan. "Come on, just show me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause!"

She crossed her arms, clearly miffed. What the hell was so important that she couldn't see it? Korea closed her eyes and stuck out her lips. "Fine. If you don't like me."

"Pssh. I like you."

Korea pointed at Taiwan accusingly, as he jumped. His eyes looked as big as a deer's in a headlights. "So you admit that you love me!"

"I never said that!"

"But you never said you didn't!"

"But I don't!"

Korea smiled. "Sure you don't. If you don't, you should be able to show me the picture." He was trapped.

"U-um…" Taiwan fell to the desk and slid over the picture. She picked up the notebook, her eyes growing bigger. It was an image of her (as a boy), smiling greedy. Surrounded with hearts. Korea giggled.

"I see… so that's what you see me as?"


	5. A Walk in the Alps

**AO: I'm back. And not dead. Hurray. And I'm writing this half-asleep. I'm gonna change some countries back! And due to popular demand… PruCan will find its way into this story!~ (Prussia's 'made' for Belarus, but she's kind of in depression right now.)**

It was inside of the heart Russia, where Prussia and Belarus stood. Belarus cornered and unfazed, Prussia trying to seduce him (and if it was a normal boy, would've succeeding amazingly). 'Trying' is a bit of an understatement, though the right word is supposedly not in this language. Belarus' hair swayed in the freezing air, his ahoge flying madly. Gilbird too was also flapping immensely.

Prussia smirked. His eyes grew huge. Her eyes closed, pushing him against the wall. Their bodies were so close…

It was sudden, that's what it was. Belarus screeched a screech worthy of a 10 minute challenge, and Prussia tried to defend himself from the puff of smoke.

…Guess what happened?

An hour later, everyone was seated at the long table once again. They all stared at Belarus and Prussia with scolding eyes, and perhaps a bit of jealousy was there too.

The newly changed girl fidgeted her fingers, trying to hold back tears. Her heart was made for Russia and Russia only. Prussia actually seemed quite proud of himself, turning back. Gilbird hadn't turned back yet though (Prussia checked.).

England coughed a bit. Germany's head turned over and squinted. "I think you owe us a little explanation, don't you?"

"Um, yes…" England said trying to avoid Germany's killer eyes. "I was doing a little research earlier, I found out the cure to our… problem…"

"What is it then! Idiot! You could have told us sooner!"

She mumbled, "The only way to turn back is to kiss the one you're meant for…" England sunk down into her chair and tried avoiding eye contact with anybody, but failed immensely.

The room feel quiet and anxious, then stared at Belarus and Prussia, with very intense resentfulness and a bit of the 'oh, now we know what you did, so don't try and hide it!' kind of stare. Belarus suddenly broke out into sobs, thinking about how her true love wasn't her brother. Prussia looked up with a gazed look, and gaped across the room at England, only to meet eyes with Canada. She became amazed, and quickly broke eye contact, to prevent herself from thinking things not meant for the human brain. She squeezed her bear and started to blush.

America muttered quietly, "Meeting adjourned." And with that, everybody scooted out of their chairs, conversation not going over anything but a whisper. The nations scattered. Prussia though, ran ahead and caught up with Canada. "Hey! You!"

Canada turned around, cuddling her bear. "Y-yes?"

"You're Canada, right?"

She immediately started blushing and tried to keep a straight face. "Y-You remembered me?"

Prussia smiled, "Of course I did!" He laughed in his abnormal Prussian way. _Kesesese._

* * *

><p>Later, in the middle of Europe, two nations were having a notable picnic today, as Switzerland had promised before. A nice view of the Alps was seen, as the chilly wind blew through Liechtenstein and Switzerland's hair as they walked through the tall plains.<p>

Switzerland asked him, "Are you getting cold?"

He smiled cheerfully. "Just a little, but it's okay. I can get through!"

"Oh."

Everything grew silent, but many things crossed their minds. It was as if they were having a full conversation in their heads, speaking to each other about all the things they wanted to say, but couldn't for whatever reason.

It was a peaceful walk.

Switzerland slightly turned to the left, away from Liechtenstein. She said, "You are curious and always ask questions, but may I ask one today?"

Liechtenstein was surprised at her wonder, but he stuttered, "G-Go ahead, Big Brother, er, Sister."

"I've noticed that you always hold your hands behind you. Why? Good manners?"

He blushed a bit, now knowing that she was paying attention to his gestures. It filled with joy and excitement knowing that she cared for him.

"I was a clumsy child, and the adults around me always held my hand to prevent me from falling. They always told me to never let go, but when I was abandoned there was no one there to hold my hand anymore. I guess it just became a habit to hold my own hand since then, to protect myself." Liechtenstein smiled slightly and looked down towards his feet ashamed. "Silly, right?"

"Not at all."

Switzerland grasped his hand firmly, not letting go. "I-I'll protect you. I promise that I always will."

He could feel his hand starting to sweat, and his heart beat. That unusual feeling came again. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and with that, she took her free hand and wrapped it around Liechtenstein, embracing him into a warm hug.

"Thank you," Liechtenstein could feel tears draining out. "Thank you for everything."

"Now, now, no need for tears, is there?" She wiped off his eyelashes with her finger.

He giggled his carefree laugh, filling up the mountain range with laughter, even if only a little. "No, there is not."

She smiled happily, and said, "I'm sorry that it took me so long to think of you this way, and to have a silly thing like a gender transformation make me think of it." She leaned in a kissed her on the lips quickly and softly.

Is it that much of a surprise that they turned back?

* * *

><p>In a certain country in Asia, Taiwan picked up a package of nicely contained beef, and then smiled gently at it. He stuffed it into his shopping bag. A screaming toddler ran by calling for his mother. He muttered, "So loud… and then there's him, um, her…" He turned around and angrily cried, "What are you doing here!"<p>

Korea popped out from one of the aisles beside his, and said, "Merely observing," with a smiling face. "Now if you excuse me, I should continue…" She sunk back down.

He genuinely face-palmed, stomped over to her, and grabbed her shirt. "What?"

"Whoa now, no need to get violent is there?" Korea held up his hands in an attempt at peace, closing his eyes. "How did you find out I was here?"

Taiwan sighed and pointed to Korea's hair. "Your stupid hair thing is snoring. Can you control that thing!" It made a few more sounds just to make a point.

"Hey! I can't help it! And besides, you have one too!" She reached up and grabbed his wavy hair, and pulled on it a couple times.

"A-ah…" he started panting, it felt so good! Were those just his hormones working or…? His heart started racing, and his neck twitched, wanting to reach down and –insert kinky word here- Korea. Taiwan pushed her away, scared. What did she do to him?

Korea laughed at him. "What got into you?"

He blushed, and madly tugged on hers. It woke it up, and she felt the same way Taiwan did. Her eyes opened widely. "Whoa."

"See!" Taiwan cried. "D-don't do that anymore, got it?"

"Got it…"

Thoughts crossed their minds, specifically thoughts about the curse breaker. They exasperatedly dived in into the moment, and their lips meant, half intentionally and half unintentionally. Mothers hid their children snickering, and Korea and Taiwan transformed back in a poof of smoke.

**AO: Ohhon~ I feel proud of myself. More pairings next chapter (spoiler/warning: FrUk/UsUk, depending on how you look at it,SpaMano, and PruCan :D). You proud of me? **


	6. Small Tension

**AO: This story got a lot of reviews and stuff. Thank you for the reviews, I truthfully would've procrastinated longer if they weren't so nice. Damn it… ENGLAND. WHY ARE YOU SO SEXY? D: **

"You know," Germany sighed. "This somehow feels very, very wrong." She stood there holding an _extremely _short skirt, trying to remain calm. However, Italy was being Italy, without a care in the world.

"Cheer up!" Italy's voice echoed through the store, and probably to the next, too. That sound just happened to reach the ears of a man, and a rather strange man at that. This man snuck around the corner and stared at the two. He pulled down his sunglasses to get a closer look, only to smile deviously at what he saw.

The man flew around and into the store, hovering next to Germany and Italy. "Well there!" he bellowed. "I see some very pretty ladies here, it's almost like a dream!"

Germany scowled. "I'm sorry… but we're not… ladies…" She tried to contain herself, but she doubted that she was doing a very good job of it. Italy was just hoping that he didn't seem like this man when he was trying to pick up girls.

"Ahaha," the man laughed. "I see. Cross-dressers then? You're doing a very good job of it~"

"No, heaven forbid not." She kept back from laughing.

Italy's mouth flung open, her eyes on the verge of shedding tears. "What's wrong with cross-dressing?" She shouted. It turned out to be a little too loud, and the whole store's population turned to see what was happening. She couldn't help it though. After her whole childhood in a cutesy maid's dress, how could she keep in her thoughts about cross-dressing? And what was her friend doing criticizing it?

The tall German woman looked down at her friend in surprise. "I just don't see the point in it…" When she noticed that she was tearing up, she said, "Erm, Italy, is something wrong?"

Italy started to cry out in the moment, thinking about her past memories in her dress, especially the ones with Holy Roman Empire. She thought Germany would understand… she was her friend… She hit her max and ran out of the store, wiping her eyes with her sweater's sleeve.

"Italy! Come back!" Germany cried, but decided to let her go, knowing that there was nothing she could really do to help her.

The dipstick with the sunglasses shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever." Germany punched him out.

* * *

><p>"England! C'mon, don't you want to? Just to see! It worked for Belarus and Prussia, so maybe it'll work for us! No, not maybe. It will! We'll push through with the power of love! ~"<p>

A girly France chased England around the corridor. Her hair had changed color, to a plain brown. It was scrunched up into a high bun. England was fuming, just hoping at this point that she wouldn't catch up. She screamed back, "No! It's not going to happen! Ever!"

"Please! Just once!"

"NO!"

"It's just a kiss…" France froze and looked back, obviously heartbroken. She had pulled out her handkerchief and started to cry into it.

England looked back and frowned. She hated tears. "France… don't cry…" She turned and held up her hand, trying to find some way to comfort her.

She shook her head from side to side dramatically whimpering. She looked into England's eyes and took her hand. "E-England…" she muttered. France closed her eyes and whipped in for the prize: her kiss. England began to shake, from anger, embarrassment, shyness, and whatever the hell else was going through her mind.

Right on the mark, that's when America walked into the foyer. Her eyes grew at least two times the regular size. Her lip quivered. A clash hit the ground, as she dropped the platter that was in her hand. The teapot shattered, the contents inside staining the carpet. America ran away, as fast as she could, tears bursting from her eyes.

England saw her from the corner of her eye, and pulled away as fast as she could. She tried to chase after her, but stopped and flipped her sight at France. She was confused at why it didn't work, and was trying to figure it all out in her head. England clenched her fingers together into a tight fist and started to fume. To put it lightly, she b*tch-slapped France, and chased after America calling her name.

* * *

><p>In the streets of Toronto, Prussia walked Canada down an alley. "See, I'm awesome. I'm practically beaming in awesomeness. But you already knew that, right? The first thing you thought when you saw me was, 'Wow, that dude is awesome,' right? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you did, because I'm obviously the most awesome in the world. You're pretty awesome too, but definitely not as awesome as me. That's impossible. I'm the <em>definition <em>of awesome. Hey, hey, in Canadian dictionaries, you have me under 'awesome,' don't you? I bet you do! That'd be awesome! But the only truly awesome person here is obviously me."

Prussia was bragging about his awesomeness. It was actually quite loud, but since when did the king of awesome care about that. He was completely oblivious to Canada's sighs and mumbles to try and keep him down.

Suddenly, he jumped in front of the scared girl with his hands on his hips. He inspected her from top to bottom, his eyes scrolling her.

"Yup." Prussia said nodding, his eyes closed.

Canada jumped a little and said, "What?" quietly.

Prussia crossed his arms. "It's confirmed."

"W-What is?"

He grinned larger than the Cheshire cat's. He stuck a finger in Canada's face. "You're adorable."

Canada's face blew up in red immediately. She tried to hide herself out of embarrassment, but couldn't.

Prussia said, "I have to admit, you're adorable when in your male form too, though I don't wanna go all Frenchie on you. But you're part French, aren't you? Yup."

He opened an eye to check on her, but blew up into Kesese's once again. "Wow, Canada, can you not take a compliment?" Prussia suddenly froze, his eyes glazing over. He threw his arms around the small Canadian. "Hey, hey, wanna get drunk?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>On the coast of a sea, on a hill, sat Spain and Romano deeply controlled by their conversation.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, you have to completely learn how to go to the bathroom over, huh?"

"Yeah, and don't forget about those damn periods. I seriously fucking respect all women now."

"Oh, I haven't gotten it yet… does it really hurt that bad?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Hey, we should kill that Big-Browed guy in the North, huh? Ha~"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, silence took over the air. Romano held his knees and looked down to the bottom of the mountain. Spain tried to laugh to feel it up, but when does that ever work? He brought up a new conversation, "So, yesterday, I saw this tomato. And this sucker was huge! Really, I thought it would explode if I touched it. I took a bite out of it, and y'know what was inside? Mold! I ate a moldy tomato! I had to poop all night, I could barely sleep." His sharp laughed filled the valley. He nudged Romano a couple of times, but still no answer. He had hidden his face, so Spain couldn't even see his reaction. It was quiet for a good minute or so, but abruptly:

"Jackass."

"Ugh, Romano, why so mean all of a su-"

Spain couldn't finish his sentence. At that moment, Romano jumped up and kissed Spain right on the lips, catching them half-way open. They sucked on each other's lips for a moment, but the poof of smoke came.

"Ahaha~ didn't know you loved me that much. But it can't be helped, I am the boss after all~"

"…Damn bastard."

**AN: THE MOE. Please excuse my fangasm. Spamano was really popular in the reviews, so there. NEWS: I went back and edited the old chapters, because I seriously hated them. They were short, didn't make sense, and grammar sucked in it. So, if you get the chance, can you re-read them? :D Review please!~**


	7. Italy, Don't Take Advice from France

Sulking. That's what it was. Romano had been sitting in his room for three whole days doing nothing but eating tomatoes. He was just trying to suck it all down through his brain.

"Nii-san!" Veneziano shouted from outside the door, right before bursting in. Romano jumped practically a mile.

"Can't I get some privacy in here?" he shouted at the cute girl.

"But, Nii-san, you've been in here for three whole days!"

"You really need to stay away from that Asian Bastard."

"Japan? But… isn't it cute?"

"NO!"

North Italy frowned, trying to hold back tears. It felt like the entire world was after her. First it was Germany… no, no. She shook her head and told herself to try to not think about her. She said, "Hey. Y-You're changed back?"

Romano had felt like something had hit him in the head. "Yeah…"

Italy brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh no, nii-san… it was Spain, wasn't it?" Romano didn't answer, but somehow, she knew that it was true. She crouched down and put her hand on his back and patted it. "It's okay…"

"Just go away."

"Ve~…"

She stood up and walked out of the room, remembering to close the door behind her. She leaned against the hallway wall and held her hand to her chest. It was beating slowly, but awfully miserably. Thoughts of Germany rushed through her head. Just thinking about her made both her heart and mind melt. But… maybe Germany wasn't even a girl anymore. Maybe she found her _someone_, and is too happy to think of Italy. Veneziano slapped herself mentally for thinking such a thing. Her hand squeezed into a fist and she told herself to toughen up. She gulped and pranced down the corridor to find her cell phone.

Once Italy had found it, she cuddled it for a second before frantically dialing. Her foot tapped in wait for the other line to pick up.

"Bonjour?"

"Thank goodness! You picked up, France nii-san!"

"Oh. Italy. It's just you. What do you want?"

"I… I want some advice."

"No. You shouldn't stick the tampon up your ass. I can help show you if you need it. I'd be happy to!" Several discoursed and stifled French chuckles flew through the phone.

"Nii-san! I don't mean that… I mean… love."

"Ohon~! So who is it?"

"…Germany."

"Oh. I should have expected that. What happened this time?"

Italy explained how Germany 'dissed' cross-dressing, and how it had hurt her, from all of the years as a maid. France had plainly said, "I see. Well, you were _very_ cute back then." She then muttered her 'plan' if that's what you want to call it.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo! Wasn't that great?" Prussia pushed Canada slightly, as they walked into her house. "Aren't you glad you went drinking with me?"<p>

The girl smiling happily and exclaimed, "Yeah! Hey, hey, guess what?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned and laughed. "Wanna have some fuuuuuun?~ _hic!_"

Prussia paled. "But I don't want to get you pregnant!"

Canada sighed. Her huge smile fell to a small seductive one. She pushed him into the couch, and happily dug herself into his clothes. "Don't tell me that you don't waaant to. Cause I know you _hic _want to."

"But!-"

She pushed her finger against his lips. "Ssh. I don't care. I just want you." Canada's hair hung above Prussia's face. She leaned in and they kissed deeply.

Prussia laughed. "Okay then." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into him. Her fingers went down and down, until they meet Prussia's vital regions.

She whispered, "Five meters, right?"

"Hell yeah, baby."

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" China screeched, flapping her arms up and down. "You guys changed back, aru? And don't think we don't know what you did, aru, because we do!"<p>

Korea sighed, and tried to doze off. Taiwan rolled her eyes and whacked him in the stomach, waking him up. She said, "What do you mean 'we?' Japan could care less. And would you stop trying to be our father, _aru_?" Her tongue slid off her teeth as she rolled her last word in an imitating voice.

China sneered, then looked behind her shoulder at Japan. "You care, right, aru?"

Her smoky eyes flashed a sense of '**** off.' "Not at all."

"But don't you want to change back?"

Japan's back arched a bit, and she confidently blurbed, "I like the way I am now. I can cosplay better." China sighed. Japan (somewhat snottily) said, "You should just leave them alone. They deserve to be happy."

Korea lazily cried out, "You've been watching too much of my anime."

"_Your _anime?"

"Anime did originate in me, after all."

"Shuttup!"

Taiwan closed her eyes and stuck her head in the air. "Besides, you're just sad that you didn't find your true love."

China ferociously scratched her head through her long sleeves. "Aiyah! That's not it! I'm going to kill England next time I see him, aru!"

Korea tapped Taiwan's leg and began to send her mental messages. She gasped and nodded furiously, grinning. She stood up and hopped over to Japan across the room. Grinning, she removed the pen from her hand and helped her stand up, and led her to the others. Both Japan and China got a sense of, 'I don't want to know,' in their minds. Taiwan winked at Korea. He grabbed China, which wasn't very hard, considering how small she'd gotten, and held her from underneath the chin. Taiwan clapped both hands on either side of Japan's head. They then shoved their heads together, and tada!

They both madly blew into red, both from embarrassment and anger. Shoving each other away, they started to whack Taiwan and Korea repeatedly, cursing in both their native languages.

"Hey, why didn't it work?" Taiwan cried, trying to fend off a fuming China.

"I don't know!" Korea whined.

Once everyone had calmed down, they sat in a circle. Japan and China were still trying to figure numerous ways to kill them.

"Hey hey, Korea, where's Hong Kong?"

"You know what? I don't know…"

* * *

><p><em>Crunch. <em>The before mentioned Hong Kong bit down on a cookie. It tasted strange, but it was probably because she wasn't used to it.

"Does it taste good?" Iceland said, also chewing a cookie and trying to shut up Mr. Puffin.

"Yes," Hong Kong said. "Though it's a bit loud. Do you always have to deal with this here?" she gestured to the disturbance behind him.

"Unfortunately. But it's always loud at your house, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

The 'disturbance' was mostly coming from Denmark. She was attempting to lecture Sweden and Finland, but it was coming out as teasing. "You guys changed back? Ahaha~ that means you kissed riiiiight? Was it romantic?"

Finland faked a smile and said, "P-please don't yell anymore…"

Denmark just ignored him. "Pssh. You don't see me and Nor doing that stuff."

"Shut up!" Norway knocked her in the head. "I'd never kiss you."

She grinned goofily. "But you want too."

"No I don't!"

She just laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips barely touched before the smoke changed them. When they released, Norway was brooding, but didn't say anything or fight it. Denmark just shook it off and said, "I didn't want to be a girl anymore anyway." Norway touched his hand to calm him down, and he sure enough shut up immediately and stared at her lovingly. He jumped on top of him, and they began to kiss again.

At this point, Sweden and Finland had already found their escape, guessing what was coming next. For Iceland and Hong Kong however, they stayed to watch them roll around on the floor.

Iceland cringed. "It's okay as long as it doesn't go too far."

Hong Kong glanced at the two countries moaning in happiness on the ground. "It's kinda hot."

"Something wrong with you?"

"Probably." Before Iceland could respond, she was silenced by Hong Kong, who had reached across the table and kissed her. The annoying smoke just didn't stop that day, huh?

**AO: I know, I know, I'm crazy right? Thank you for all of the reviews and stuff, so in return… well… I'll bring in a pairing that I was asked for a lot: Rochu. (That's RussiaxChina, right?) And I'm sorry France is a bit OOC, I don't know any French besides the basic "Ohon wi wi!' stuff. I got a few reviews saying 'Germany and Italy are going to change back soon! 3' So I made drama. You're welcome!**


End file.
